Can't You See That You Lie To Yourself?
by Nicole Lo
Summary: There are four new Cliffhangers at Horizon, one including Augie's younger sister ... what happens when protecting her causes his own life to be on the line? (terrible summary, but PLEASE R/R anyway) ~~
1. 01: Default Chapter

Can't You See That You Lie To Yourself?  
  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: This story is about four new Cliffhangers (Augie, Shelby, Daisy, David, and Scott - old characters; Jasper)  
  
Characters:  
  
Yalya: Augie's younger sister, Mexican, dark brown hair which she keeps pulled back into a pony tail, 14 years old, does not have a super model body-type, desperately wanted to fit in at her school but didn't because of her accent, almost killed a guy when they got into a fight, basically she started falling into her brother's footsteps, 5'0  
  
Alina O' Quin- Indonesian, dyed red and black hair that goes to her waist, 17 years old, has an average body-type, doesn't beat around the bush when it comes to important things, loves her family to death (which is the reason she is here . that and her drug addiction), 5'10  
  
Constance- Italian, baby blue contacts, has an on-going battle with anorexia and self-image, has very low self-esteem but she doesn't let anyone see that, 15 years old keeps her feelings to herself (she was taught to keep her sadness to herself, so as not to damper anyone else's spirits), bleached blonde hair, athletic body-type (which causes her to think that she's fat), use to be a gymnast, 5'4  
  
Alex Chapa- Puerto Rican, dark brown hair which he keeps short, 17 years old, has had numerous accounts with the law, (i.e. vandalism, getting into fights all the time, abuse), keeps on a tough interior so as not to get hurt, in reality he has no concept for what is acceptable and what is not, 5'10  
  
Chapter One: I Can Barely Recall, But It's All Coming Back to Me Now  
  
"Freeze!" A cop yelled as Yalya realized what she had done. She looked down at her hands, which were once clean but are now covered with blood. Her hands began to shake violently has the knife falls from her hands into the blood soaked carpet. Before Yalya can react, she feels hand-cuffs being put on her wrists, which begin to feel raw with pain. Tears brim her eyes as Augie comes into the front yard, pushing past a few cops to get in. "What's going on here?" He almost screams, seeing his only sister being hand-cuffed. "I did it for you," Yalya whispered as Augie rushed to her side. "Did you . did you do this?" She nodded. Her throat felt dry and heavy. There was no way she could speak another word. "I come to visit and this . Yalya how can bring this back into our lives. We were all trying to get rid of stuff like this." Yalya hung her heads as the cops carried her off.  
  
It had been three months since Yalya had gotten into a fight with that boy. He had almost been killed by the stab wound . a few more inches to the left and he would've been dead. She had gotten off easy though and a few months of Juvie hadn't helped her much. Yalya was hanging on the edge by a thin strand, until some news arrived that would change her life, completely. Letters from her family, the Ciceros, had been rare. She hadn't gotten one in about a month, which scared her. Augie was still furious with her. The letter arrived at about 3pm on a Saturday night. "Any normal teenager would be OUT doing stuff on Sabado (Saturday), but not me," Yalya mumbled to herself as one of the faculty members handed her a little. For the longest time, she couldn't even open it. Yayla was convinced that her family had disowned her, but the letter proved her wrong. She opened it up and it read:  
  
Dear Princesa,  
  
We have missed you very much. The worst thing is not seeing you everyday. I know things have been really strained between all of us lately, but I have some good news. We have decided that we cannot let you stay there in juvie. Instead, we're going to send you off to Horizon so that you can be with Agustine. I know you may hate us now and feel as if we are punishing you, but we are not. This is the best thing that could happen to this familia. We love you so much and hope to see you soon. Usted es mi corazón. (You are my heart.)  
  
Mucho amor, (Much love,) Consuela Ciceros  
  
"Come on mom. Let's get this over with," Constance mumbled. Her father was about ten steps ahead of her and her mother was ten steps behind. It was evident to everyone who had decided to send her there. "I really want to go home. I promise I'll be good." Constance tried to persuade her decision to send her to Horizon. It had always worked before, but this time, her father was in the way. Introductions were made, Constances' file was reviewed. All of her attempted to get out of it had failed. She was stupid to think that she could just go back home and forget everything. All the suicide notes, the suicide attempts, the eating disorder (which hadn't completely gone away) . all of that was keeping her here. The meeting was a short one. Short and sweet for the adult, a death sentence to Constance. "Mom . don't go ." Constance's eyes teared up. She wasn't particularly attached to her mom, but she was going to try one last time. Maybe there was a way out after all. "I'm sorry Constance. You need this." Ms. Valentino got up, walking side-by-side with her husband. 'That was easy," Mr. Valentino retorted. His wife didn't respond. It was tearing her apart to see her baby so unhappy. "Don't go!" Constance yelled, running after her parents who were already in the car. Constance opened the door. "If you leave I swear to you it'll be the last time you'll ever see me again!!" Mr. Valentino sighed, closed his wife's door, and sped off only leaving dust behind and tire marks which were the only signs that they had even been there. "Constance," Sophie whispered softly, leading her back to the inspection room.  
  
(A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. I desperately want to add more, but I didn't want to make it too long. I hope you review this story, because if you do, that means that I'll update soon. Thanks! -NL) 


	2. 02: Once Doesn't Mean Anything To Me

Chapter Two: Once Doesn't Mean Anything To Me  
  
"So you're the newbie?" Shelby asked, looking Constance up and down. By now, she was a mess. Her eyes were puff and red from crying and her hair was tousled.  
  
"Is that bad?" Constance asked, almost making it seem like the dumb blonde thing was true.  
  
"Not particularly." Shelby looked around the room. "What are you here for?" Constance shrugged as Juliet walked into the room.  
  
"Stop bothering her Shelby. She just got here." Juliet put on her biggest smile, which was also her phoniest. "I'm Juliet."  
  
"Constance."  
  
"So, who's showing you around?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Great. Since you don't have anyone to show you around, then I'll take you around the camp." Juliet sat down on her bed and crossed her legs towards Constance.  
  
"Actually, Scott will be showing her around." Sophie stopped in and told them. Constance shivered at that name. Scott . Scott was the very name that . she shook her head. That memory was just too painful.  
  
"But Scott always gets to show the newbie's around." Juliet whined.  
  
"Maybe next time Juliet." Sophie gave her a smile and walked off.  
  
"Is Scott a nice person or whatever?" Constance wondered. Shelby gave her a strange look. " . I mean you guys were talking about how he always shows the new kids around and stuff ."  
  
"Are you scared of guys or something?" Shelby burst out. Juliet nudged her. "If you touch me again they'll be some serious ass whooping going on around here."  
  
"Oohh . we're going to be late!" Juliet exclaimed looking down at her watch.  
  
"Late?" Juliet grabbed Constance's arm as Shelby followed, from a distance. She didn't want to be seen in public with Suzie Sunshine. No way in the world.  
  
"Alina, I just don't know what do with you anymore." Mrs. O' Quinn sighed with her thick Indonesian accent.  
  
"Just let me do what I want to do and then you won't have anymore problems. Understand?" Her mother almost nodded, but she stopped herself. She needed to stray from that habit of letting Alina say what she wanted and do what she wanted.  
  
"No. Alina. This must stop." Her daughter smirked as she placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it.  
  
"What are you going to do about it then?"  
  
"I'm your mother. Respect me-I know what's best for you." Mrs. O' Quinn repeated the line that had been used too much in the movies she loved to watch.  
  
"Ma. How can you know what's best for you? You can't even take care of yourself." Her mother looked down and away. Recently, her health had been failing her. Having to deal with that, AND Alina's mouth could really cause something serious to happen.  
  
"I must take action."  
  
"Don't feel bad Ma. I'll always be there to take care of you."  
  
"You go to school." Mrs. O' Quinn demanded.  
  
"You know I've been kicked out of every school in this district and the next, and the next." Alina seemed proud of her accomplishments.  
  
"No, a special school," She pulled out a brochure and handed it to Alina.  
  
"But mom, this school is for crazy kids. I'm completely sane." Alina pouted and put on her best puppy-dog face.  
  
"You go."  
  
  
  
"So where's this Scott person?" Constance asked for the millionth time during the thirty minutes he had been there.  
  
"He'll be here. Chill."  
  
"I just want to make sure ." Everything got quiet as Constance suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Hey." Scott smiled. His smile faltered when his glance came to Constance. She looked oddly familiar . and that face that she was giving him . Constance on the other hand was on the verge of a nervous break-down.  
  
She rushed away from the dinner table and out of the cafeteria. Juliet followed her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Juliet asked between gasps. After all, Constance hadn't exactly taken her slow time to leave the table.  
  
Constance shook her head. Tears brimmed her eyes and a mixture of pain and anger crossed her face. "I know him."  
  
(A/N: If anyone is reading this on either ff.net or fandomination.net, please, please, please, review. I almost didn't have time to add anything to any of my stories, but since I don't have school this Friday, ( I decided to go ahead and update. But, unfortunately I have dance for an hour and a half tonight before I can go home - But you can't win them all.) 


	3. 03:Come, Show Me the Meaning of Complete

Chapter Three: Come, Show Me the Meaning of Complete  
  
"So, you're finally getting out of this hell-hole huh?" Yalya's cell-mate asked her. The courts had put in the closest thing they could find to prison, for kids her age.  
  
"What's it to you?" She responded, reviewing the letter that her mother sent her about her release. There had to be a catch. They wouldn't just let her out after she had almost killed someone. They ... couldn't. "Damn it." She muttered to herself, hoping that she wasn't getting into something worse.  
  
"So, why'd you do it?" Rachel wondered, playing with the last few cigarettes she had. A child prostitute, she had worked her way up on the "social" latter and was going to be released soon. But how could Yalya be released before her.  
  
"Why'd I do what?"  
  
"Sleep with a guard ... promise them things you can't give." She picked up the cigarette, pretending to smoke. "I'm going to be the first one out of here."  
  
"Not, unless you're going to be getting out within the next two months." Yalya shot back, untouched. She had become solid as a rock in this place and a softie like Rachel couldn't change her with two words.  
  
"Are you like, challenging me?" Rachel dropped the cigarette and stood up. Yalya ignored her, re-reading the letter again. "I'm talking to you bitch!"  
  
"Fuck off." Yalya shot back drifting into thoughts of what freedom would be like. Maybe then, people would actually start to believe her when she told them that she didn't mean to kill ... him ...  
  
"I can't believe she's making me go." I whispered, divulging the entire scene to my band. MY BAND "Now everything's screwed up and she just gets her way again." I added. Everyone just looked around, avoiding my gaze. "Don't you guys care?"  
  
"Of course we do." Gloria answered, hugging me. "But maybe this isn't so bad."  
  
"What?" The other guys nodded in the background.  
  
"But, that doesn't mean that shipping you off to some nuthouse will change things." Nick chimed in.  
  
"I know. That's exactly what I mean."  
  
"But, you'll have a chance there. And maybe you'll get some things sorted out." Bryan added. I know what he was thinking. I had an on-going relationship with both him and Nick and I couldn't decide ... they both brought out things in me that I liked. Nick was like this Arian babe with an amazing body, who was like sensitive and like totally understood me. But I had known Bryan my entire life. He was like the only Indonesian guy that I met that I was attracted to and calling him Prince Charming would be an understatement ...  
  
"But you know I love all you guys." I tried to explain, trying to cry.  
  
"And we love you too." Gloria added, giving me a hug and a kiss. More tears pilled up and started falling.  
  
"Oh shit." I began holding back a smile. "You guys made me cry."  
  
"Like that's hard." Bryan added, swooping me into his arms and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Nick looked away as I found myself torn between two places again. I didn't know what I was going to do without them. They were my real family and understood me like no one else ... even Cody, who just sat back and watched, like always. I'd even miss his silence.  
  
"How could this happen?" Constance whispered to herself. "How could he like ... be here."  
  
"Was it something I did?" I jumped, hearing Scott's voice again. He was just so clueless to how much pain he had brought me.  
  
"I hate you." I mumbled. "You ruined my life."  
  
"I don't even know you." Scott began. "I ..." He stopped, remembering things about Constance, but not really knowing who she was.  
  
"Am I that unimportant now?" Constance began to cry. "I like worshipped you Scott. And the minute Elaine came back into your life, you like threw me out like I was disposable. I gave you everything!" I turned in the other direction and ran as fast and far as I could. How could the only person I loved ... and hated be here to ruin my life all over again?  
  
(A/N: I haven't written in over two years. I completely forgot about this story, but I hope someone wants to read it because it's actually a lot better than I thought. Review! Thanks so much ... NL) 


	4. 04: See the Sun

Chapter Four: See the Sun Again

Freedom. There's nothing like it, Yayla thought to herself as she waited for her mother to come and pick her up. It had been ... nearly two years. Somehow they'd managed to lock her up even though she was barely thirteen.

"Yayla." She turned around to see her mother, Ms. Ciceros, running towards her.

"Mama!" Yayla yelled back, trying to hold back her tears. There were a couple of other girls lounging around near her and she didn't want something bad to happen and end up in here again, giving them ammunition to use against her. "I'm so happy you're here." Yayla buried her face in her mother's shirt, trying to hide her tears and all her emotions.

"I didn't know how I was going to get you out, but I did." Ms. Ciceros smiled, pulling her daughter from her in order to see how much she had changed. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Yayla whispered as Alex started walking towards them. "Mama. He's here." They stopped and looked. "Is he trying to get me to be here for the rest of my life?" Yayla wondered, as he whispered something to the person at the front desk and walked off.

"Of course not." Consuela answered, uncertainly. Yayla had been one of the youngest teens convicted of killing someone and sentenced since 1979. And Alex was the best friend of the guy she had killed.

"Can we leave?" Yayla wondered as her mother nodded. Being there gave her the chills. Even worse, the way Alex looked at her made her think that she was almost better off in juvie than on the streets with him.

"So, you'll miss Nick the most?" Bryan wondered, helping Alina pack her things into her mom's min-van.

"No. Why would you say that?" Alina stopped wiping sweat off her forehead. Today was the day she had been dreading for weeks. "I'm going to miss you all equally. I love you guys." Alina looked away when she said the word 'love.'

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" Bryan pressed, wanting a complete confession from her before they parted.

"Because, we always lose the ones we love." Alina walked off into the house and into her room to see if she had left anything else. Bryan followed her.

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?" Alina yelled back, confused.

"I got this for you." Bryan handed her a box, which was hiding a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Expensive." Alina joked, noticing that it couldn't compare to anything that Nick could give her ... and had already given her. But, there was something significant about it ... it was anomalous, depicting every important moment in her life, including this one. A bracelet with a camp ... engraved with the words "Horizon."

"I know it's not much, not like what Nick can give ... He can have anyone you know." Bryan added, trying to give Alina doubts about Nick.

"I know ... what's your agenda?" Alina growled, angrily.

"Nothing. I'll ... take this bag." Bryan walked off, roughly pushing the door open. She just didn't get it.

"I can't believe it!" Candace yelled to herself almost at the exact time that Scott was saying this to Shelby.

"It seemed like she knew me so well ... and..."

"What?" Shelby wondered, trying to follow where he was going.

"And, I feel really bad about what happened between us." He added. "I'm not really sure ... I can't remember, but she knows about Elaine." They sat in silence for a few moments trying to figure out this Scott-Candace situation.

"So, you sort-of remember her?"

"I think so." Scott turned away, trying to tune out the thoughts that told him that he had been malicious towards this girl. Before Horizon, he was dilettante, a dabbler. Who knows what happened between them?

(A/N: R/R for more and longer chapters ... thanks to veruca for reviewing!! NL)


	5. 04: See the Sun

Chapter Four: See the Sun Again

Freedom. There's nothing like it, Yayla thought to herself as she waited for her mother to come and pick her up. It had been ... nearly two years. Somehow they'd managed to lock her up even though she was barely thirteen.

"Yayla." She turned around to see her mother, Ms. Ciceros, running towards her.

"Mama!" Yayla yelled back, trying to hold back her tears. There were a couple of other girls lounging around near her and she didn't want something bad to happen and end up in here again, giving them ammunition to use against her. "I'm so happy you're here." Yayla buried her face in her mother's shirt, trying to hide her tears and all her emotions.

"I didn't know how I was going to get you out, but I did." Ms. Ciceros smiled, pulling her daughter from her in order to see how much she had changed. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Yayla whispered as Alex started walking towards them. "Mama. He's here." They stopped and looked. "Is he trying to get me to be here for the rest of my life?" Yayla wondered, as he whispered something to the person at the front desk and walked off.

"Of course not." Consuela answered, uncertainly. Yayla had been one of the youngest teens convicted of killing someone and sentenced since 1979. And Alex was the best friend of the guy she had killed.

"Can we leave?" Yayla wondered as her mother nodded. Being there gave her the chills. Even worse, the way Alex looked at her made her think that she was almost better off in juvie than on the streets with him.

"So, you'll miss Nick the most?" Bryan wondered, helping Alina pack her things into her mom's min-van.

"No. Why would you say that?" Alina stopped wiping sweat off her forehead. Today was the day she had been dreading for weeks. "I'm going to miss you all equally. I love you guys." Alina looked away when she said the word 'love.'

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" Bryan pressed, wanting a complete confession from her before they parted.

"Because, we always lose the ones we love." Alina walked off into the house and into her room to see if she had left anything else. Bryan followed her.

"Why can't you just say it?"

"Say what?" Alina yelled back, confused.

"I got this for you." Bryan handed her a box, which was hiding a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Expensive." Alina joked, noticing that it couldn't compare to anything that Nick could give her ... and had already given her. But, there was something significant about it ... it was anomalous, depicting every important moment in her life, including this one. A bracelet with a camp ... engraved with the words "Horizon."

"I know it's not much, not like what Nick can give ... He can have anyone you know." Bryan added, trying to give Alina doubts about Nick.

"I know ... what's your agenda?" Alina growled, angrily.

"Nothing. I'll ... take this bag." Bryan walked off, roughly pushing the door open. She just didn't get it.

"I can't believe it!" Candace yelled to herself almost at the exact time that Scott was saying this to Shelby.

"It seemed like she knew me so well ... and..."

"What?" Shelby wondered, trying to follow where he was going.

"And, I feel really bad about what happened between us." He added. "I'm not really sure ... I can't remember, but she knows about Elaine." They sat in silence for a few moments trying to figure out this Scott-Candace situation.

"So, you sort-of remember her?"

"I think so." Scott turned away, trying to tune out the thoughts that told him that he had been malicious towards this girl. Before Horizon, he was dilettante, a dabbler. Who knows what happened between them?

(A/N: R/R for more and longer chapters ... thanks to veruca for reviewing!! NL)


End file.
